Like You Said
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: Takes place after the kidnapping of Beth. Beth has been running which seemed like forever. The group has been stuck in a box car which seems to never end. So what happens exactly when a weak Beth stumbles upon Terminus? What happens when she finds her friends and a couple of new folks? What happens when a certain mean red-head takes a liking in little ol' Beth? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen… I give you the first ever invented story about the shipping of BETH and ABRAHAM! I like to call them BETHRAHAM/FREENE! This will take place after the kidnapping of Beth. Well I believe we shall begin this THANG!**

**CHAPTER 1: **_**Beth's POV**_

My legs ached in pain. I managed to escape my kidnappers. I've been running ever since I escaped not wanting to take the chance of them following me. My ankle hurt more than it did at the funeral home. I missed Daryl; I feel like I'm lost in a way. I made my way into the middle of the woods before collapsing on the ground. My breathing way heavy and every time I took a breath it felt like coughing up razors. I turned onto my stomach clutching the dirt and leaves in my hand before getting back on my feet and running. Not long after running I heard gunshots and yelling. I looked around making sure it wasn't the kidnappers or any other person. As I looked around I spotted something odd in the distance. When I saw the fence I felt something stir inside of me, but I couldn't tell if it was indicating bad or good. I stopped in my tracks when I saw familiar boot prints; now I felt relief, but I wasn't for sure if these were _his_. I stood back up and placed my hands on the fence. I looked around seeing if there was any hole in the fence for easier access. _Looks like I'm climbing, _I thought to myself as I gripped the fence and began climbing. Once I was over the fence I saw box cars and something else that shocked me. It was Daryl, Michonne, Carl, and Rick lining up at one of the box cars. I quickly hid in the shadows watching the scene before me. I watched the angry expressions that crossed their faces.

"Open the door!"I watched as they went it. Then I looked at the man who said that. And when I saw him it shocked me more than seeing my four friends. It was Gareth. You see before the outbreak I knew him. He was the sweetest man I knew; he was my best friend believe it or not. All the sudden someone grabbed me from behind pulling me out of the shadows in front of everyone. I thrashed in the persons arms.

"Let me go," I said, but it was too late because I was now out in the open. The person threw me on the ground. I coughed as I got on my hands and knees attempting to stand, but a foot pushed me down again. I screamed at the pain as my chest collides hard with the concrete. "Stop…please." I managed to breath out my words.

"Beth?" I lifted my head and saw Gareth looking at me. I glared at him as he smirked a little. "Put her with the others." I ghostly smiled; he didn't know I knew Rick, Daryl, Carl, and Michonne. Who ever had a foot on my back lifted it and yanked me up by my hair. Once again I screamed at the pain. Before I knew it I was thrown on a cold hard surface. I cringed and laid my head on the ground.

"Who is it?" I looked up, but could barely see who spoke through the darkness that consumed the box car.

"Hi…" I whispered and it seemed to echo throughout the box car. I heard gasps. I tried to stand, but failed epically. I landed once the cold hard surface once again; I hissed in pain. I felt someone rush to my side and help me up. I leaned into the person that had helped; when I felt a beard brush against my forehead I knew who it was. I hugged the person weakly. "I missed you Rick."

"Beth? Is it really you?" I nodded against his chest. I started crying and I felt myself being yanked from Rick's embrace into a different one.

"Oh my god it is you. I missed you," I wrapped my arms around my sister. I pulled away though before she could strangle me. I realized that there was a dim lighting in the small space. I looked around trying to find one person and when my eyes landed on _him _I cried harder. Daryl came over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You were right I missed you like hell," Daryl said as he pulled away. I smiled up at him.

"Who the hell is she?" The harsh voice sounded unfamiliar. I looked up and noticed four faces I didn't know, but one face pulled a string in my mind.

"Beth," I said my voice soft. I felt my body being pushed behind Rick's and Daryl's.

"Beth this is Abraham," Rick looked at the tall mean looking red-head. "Rosita," Then to the girl in very little clothing. "Eugine," He nodded to the man with a mullet. "And that is Tara." Rick pointed to the girl with short hair. _Tara…Tara…Tara,_ that's when I knew who she was. Apparently I had a murderous gaze because Maggie stood directly in front of me blocking my view of Tara.

"Beth I know what you are thinking. But you can't kill her she saved Glenn," Maggie's voice was soft and for some reason it seemed like my vision was turning red with rage, anger, and sadness.

"She…she was with The Governor Mags! And all you care about is that she saved Glenn. Glenn would've been fine on his own," My voice seemed to make her flinch, but I hadn't meant to.

"Beth you gotta stop. Your sister and everyone in this damn group has forgiven her," I looked over at Daryl and took a deep breath.

"Fine! But she stays away from me," Tara nodded; her eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open. I went over to a wall of the box car and slide down. I hugged my knees to my chest tightly and let my head fall back with my eyes closed. _What's wrong with me? Why all the sudden am I getting this murderous feeling and why am I being a jackass?_ I thought to myself. I sighed and shook my head a little. "I'm sorry." My soft voice echoed throughout the box car.

"It's okay Beth," I heard Maggie say. And then I could literally feel Maggie's smile spread across the box car. "I miss swimming in the lake behind the farm." I smiled remembering when me and Maggie were little and would go swim in the lake behind the old barn.

"I miss riding Bourbon through the fields," I say looking up to see everyone had sat down in a circle type thing. Maggie giggled while everyone else had a confused look.

"Bourbon?" Glenn asked.

"My old mustang. My baby boy was the best of the best. He was rude and didn't let anyone near him except me. I was only seven when he came to the barn. Bourbon was abused by his previous owners. He had scars old and new all over. Even a couple of burn marks here and there. And the name came from the alcoholic drink but I thought it meant beautiful in French so you can't blame me. He died when I was fifteen," I smiled and laughed a little as well.

"I miss pizza," Carl said. Everyone laughed.

"I miss good clean bathrooms," Glenn said. He was staring into space nodding his head slightly while saying what he missed.

"Bathrooms?" Michonne asked; her eyebrows raised and her eyes narrowed. It went on that for a while until a noise came from outside the box car. It opened and the sunlight came crashing in causing my eyes to hurt. I looked up to meet the eyes of Gareth.

"Come on Beth we are gonna put you to good use," He pulled me up by the arm and the others tried to stop him, but he put a gun to my head. "You try anything and little girl gets killed." No one backed down, but they did ease up a little. Gareth smirked and pulled me out. He shut the door to the box car and pulled me along with him once again.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"To survive Beth you should know that," His voice dropped off the tongue like poison.

"What are you gonna do with me?" I looked up at him.

"Put you to good use," The way he said that made me feel uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything else.

**Okay so I know this chapter was bad, but I'm sorry I had writers block and just made up random shit. And I'm sorry there is no Beth+Abraham in this chapter. In a couple chapters there will be though I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter two! Gooooosh….way to long! Well since you're reading my Beth&Abraham story which you are right now. I think (if you haven't already) read my Beth&Governor and my Beth&Glenn story. Also which of you out there watch Supernatural cause I'm doing a crossover. I don't know if it should be Beth and Castiel or what? Should I even use Beth or should I use Judith like ten years later? Or make a OC that is another Greene daughter or a Grimes daughter or maybe a Dixon daughter? I don't know what do you think?**

**Chapter 2**

_**Beth's POV:**_

Gareth dragged me all the way to a room. A room with candles, bones, and names in paint or chalk everywhere.

"Why are you doing this to me? We use to be friends," I cried out to him. Gareth just remained quiet. He pushed me onto the ground with a lot of force.

"Hint the word 'use'. We're not anymore actually we stopped being friends after that day," I saw hurt flash through his eyes before quickly shielding it with emotionless filled ones.

"That was on you! Gareth you…you…you… I didn't want what you were implying!" I shouted; my tears clear now.

"Oh please Bethany. You showed all the signs," I looked at him confused as he moved around the room.

"What signs?" Gareth scoffed before turning towards me again.

"Really Bethany? The flip of the hair. The extra sway in the hips. The showing of little more breasts. And so on," I looked up at him in shock.

"I…I didn't mean to do any of that. It wasn't my intentions," I whispered. I looked down at the ground in shame.

"Yeah like that's believable. Anyway now let's make good use of you," With that he walked closer to me. Fear was all I could feel.

_**Abraham's POV**_

"Why the hell did he take her?" I looked at Rick who looked just as confused. I looked over at Glenn's wife who shook her head. "You know something?" Everyone looked at who I was talkin to. She sighed and sat down; she hugged her knees to her chest and looked down at the ground.

"They…they use to be best friends. Gareth and Beth never left each other's sides. They met at the church we went to. Yeah he was in his twenties and Beth was only fifteen but that didn't stop the friendship blossoming. I never liked Gareth; he always had this negative energy. Daddy didn't like him either but he liked seeing Beth happy. He'd come over for dinner or just hang out with Beth on the farm. Gareth even helped with the farm work. He'd harmlessly flirt with Beth or so we all thought. After a year when Beth turned sixteen…Gareth's intentions with her changed. He became obsessed with her; stalking her…writing very inappropriate letters…sending nude images of himself…calling her every five minutes…saying dirty things…Beth started to ignore him. That didn't help one bit. It just became worse and one day he actually snapped. Me and Beth went to a local bar for her seventeenth birthday. We had a couple of drinks but not enough to even get tipsy. Beth went to the bathroom. When ten minutes passed I knew something was wrong. I went to the bathroom area but the girls' bathrooms were locked. I took a bobby-pin and unlocked the door only to see Beth on top of a sink. She had duck-tape over her mouth and tears down her face. Gareth was in-between her legs and Beth's shirt was ripped right down the middle. Her bra was on the ground and Gareth was kissing her neck slowly moving down-wards while his hands are traveling higher up her inner thigh. I…I almost killed him. The police came shortly after and Beth got a restraining order. We never heard or saw from him again. Until now," The girl was crying now, Glenn was comforting her, and the rest seemed like they wanted to blow; except Rosita, Eugine, and I. I rolled my eyes.

"Well now the boy has her and she already has a damn injury," I mumbled. The redneck looked up at me confused.

"What you mean she already has a damn injury?" He practically growled.

"Well I'm sure the damn girl has been running for a while and she was limping," I scoffed. I crossed my arms leaning against the cold metal wall.

"Her ankle must not be healed yet," The redneck looked down confused.

"Healed from what?" The kid spoke.

"She got caught in a fucking bear trap hurting her ankle in the process. I just don't understand why it wouldn't be healed," I looked over at Rosita who had a look screaming she knew the answer.

"Rosita it looks like you the damn answer. Do tell," Rosita glared at me before sighing.

"Her ankle isn't healed yet because she has been running for which seemed like months or it's that she has been putting too much pressure on it causing the bones to grind together," Rosita casually pointed out.

_**Beth's POV**_

"Gareth please don't do this," I begged. Gareth had me tied in a chair and had what looked like medical tools for surgery on a cart next to him.

"I _have_ to do this Bethany. You need to learn your lesson for being such a tease," He picked up a knife before walking over to me. He had a smirk on his face. His violently grabbed my face. "This is gonna hurt." With that he took the knife and drove it through me thigh. I screamed loudly in pain and cried.

_**Abraham's POV**_

"How are we gonna get Beth back Dad?" The kid looked up at his father, Rick. Rick looked down at him.

"Remember what I said how they're screwing with the wrong people. Well they're about to find out just what that means," Everyone looked at him like the day they did when he said 'They're screwing with the wrong people'.

"What's the plan?" I asked smirking.

**Well how was it? Review please about this and about what I said in the introduction thing. Thanks! I love you all so much for all the great things you say! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Three, chapter three to be exact. WINK WINK! Yeah anyway this chapter may or may not be short. Also thank you for all the positive reviews! Can we just begin?**

**CHAPTER 3-**

_**Beth's POV**_

__It hurt… I hurt. I was crying… crying like I never have done before. I tried thinking of daddy, mommy, Shawn, Maggie, Daryl, everyone, but nothing worked. Pain was the only thing that clouded my thoughts. There were multiple gashes on my thighs and arms. Cuts on the rest of my body here and there. None of that though was the worst; the worst was when Gareth poured alcohol disinfected on the wounds. I was hungry, tired, weak, everything that I was when I escaped my kidnappers.

"Stop," My voice was hoarse and my eye lids were droopy.

"I've already told you I can't," I laid my head back waiting for the burning sensation pain that would fill my body, but it never came. I peered out of my eyes to see Gareth was leaving, but I knew he would be back. "Don't get comfortable Bethany. I will be back." I let my head just fall back once again.

"_Aw… look at little Bethie. All weak and petite," _I looked up at the voice that was taunting me.

"Maggie?" I choked out.

"_Yes it's me Bethie," _I tried wiggling out of my restrains. I looked back up at Maggie desperately.

"Help me Mags," I wheezed. Maggie just chuckled and walked right in front of me.

"_Why would I do that? I don't love you Bethie… oh no I just want you out of my life," _Maggie smacked me, but when I looked back up she was gone. I looked around trying to find her, but then someone tugged on my ear with their teeth.

"_Beth… Beth… Beth," _I froze at the reorganization of the voice. I felt a trail or harsh kisses and bites down my neck.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. Rick stepped in front of me placing his hands on my thighs causing them to sting. I hissed.

"_Giving in to temptation," _He moved closer to me. Rick slide his hand up what was left of my shirt, his hand brushing against my breast. Then he crashed his lips against mine, but I resisted and tried struggling against him.

"St-sto-op," I managed to say through the harsh wounding kiss. When I reopened my eyes he was gone just like Maggie. I cried harder. "Why are you doing this to me?" I yelled violently at the empty room I was in.

"_Because it's fun," _I heard the dark laugh. I looked up to meet the hunter's blazing blue eyes that I adored.

"Fuck off," I hissed. My mind was playing tricks and I knew it was. Daryl shook his head disapprovingly.

"_It that anyway to talk to me girl," _He spit in my face. I glared up at him, but tears still fell. _"Why don't you go cry to mommy? Wait… you don't got one just like you don't got shit."_

"At least I have God," I struggled once again trying to break free of my restrains.

"_Well if you have God where is he then? Sure as hell seems like he don't give a damn fuck about you," _I closed my eyes tight trying to get him to go away. And he did, he left; but one by one the all kept torturing me.

_**Abraham's POV**_

__We came up with a plan, a plan to save the girl. We all sat until Gareth came to bring us our food. When he finally did come he was covered in blood.

"Here," He threw us a bag that contained God knows what. He was about to leave, but the Maggie girl spoke.

"What are you doing to Beth?"

"Putting her to good use. She's lost a lot of blood and she's probably hallucinating by now," Gareth smirked and let loose a dark chuckle. I grabbed the boy by the arm before he could walk out the train car. Rick and Daryl closed the door of the train car and stood guard of it.

"You listen here you pansy; Give us back the girl or we might just blow this home of yours out of the park," I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and had him against the wall, his feet not touching the ground.

"How are you going to do that?" He scoffed.

"We've got our ways," I smirked up at him.

**Well it was a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. REVIEW please?!**

**Love ya'lls- BETHERNOR ;***


End file.
